YAAAKKK! PARK CHANYEEEEOOOOOOLLLLL!
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menyukai sahabatnya. namun naas, baekhyun diberi kabar bahwa sahabatnya akan menikah /bad summary/ChanBaek area/


**YAKK! PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOL!**

**.Sexotoys Present.**

Cast : Find by yourself

Pairing : Chanbaek

Slight : KrisBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol(?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Baekhyun mencintai sosok sahabat masa kecilnya, tapi sang sahabat akan segera menikah. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? (?) /bad summary/chanbaek area/ **IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**Warning! Setelah membaca ini akan menimbulkan demo(?) pada Author! Author ga suka macet, jadi alur ngebut! **

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**Sexotoys Present**

.xxx.

Author POV

Drrtt... drrtt... ddrtt...

Sebuah ponsel yang terletak dimeja tiba-tiba berdering saat sang empu ponsel sedang menatap intens kelayar laptopnya. Digerayanginya(?) meja untuk meraih ponsel itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ditekannya tombol jawab dibenda berbentuk kotak itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo" sapanya pada orang seberang sembari terus memandangi layar laptopnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Cepat ke rumahku" kata orang diseberang datar.

"Mwo? Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya, lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari layar laptop setelah tahu siapa sang penelepon.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yak! Dasar game sialan!" pekik orang diseberang tanpa aba-aba(?) hingga membuat orang yang dihubunginya refleks menjauhkan ponsel itu dari kupingnya.

"Yaak! Park Chanyeol! Apa kau gila, eoh? jangan berteriak seperti itu! kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" teriak baekhyun frustasi.

"Aaah! Aku kalah lagi, Baekhyun-ah" keluh orang diseberang.

"Ish, jinjja! Kau memecahkan gendang telingaku hanya karena kalah main game? Tuan Kuping Gajah, akan kubunuh kau" ancamnya geram. "Ah, sudahlah! Ada apa kau menyuruhku kerumahmu?"

"Datang saja, ada kabar baik"

Baekhyun POV

'Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan menikah!' itulah kalimat yang ia lontarkan sekitar satu menit yang lalu, dan sukses membuat jantungku melonjak kaget hingga berceceran entah kepenjuru mana. Yeol, tidakkah kau menyadari betapa terkejutnya aku saat ini? kau membunuhku dengan kata-katamu, Tiang listrik!

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanyanya, membuatku kembali dari alam bawah sadarku. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi untuk menepis air mata yang mulai menggenang tak terkendali dipelupuk mataku.

"Yeol, aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak enak badan" kataku lalu dengan segera pergi meninggalkannya. Aku, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat dari Park Chanyeol yang kebetulan adalah salah satu member dari duo rappers terkenal di Korea. Entah betapa lancangnya aku dengan berani menyimpan perasaan untuk sahabat kecilku itu, mencintai orang sesempurna Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

'Ada apa dengannya? Urusanku belum selesai, kenapa dia main pergi begitu saja? aaaah, anak ini benar-benar' gerutuku dalam hati. Kupandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Yura Noona yang tiba-tiba ada didekatku.

"Anni, hanya saja tiba-tiba dia pergi. Katanya dia tidak enak badan" jelasku santai, lalu melanjutkan gameku yang tadi tertunda.

"Dia sakit? kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya pulang, Tiang listrik! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kenapa membiarkannya pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu?" bentak Yura Noona tiba-tiba. Aku hanya meringis mendapatkan hantaman tangannya diubun-ubunku.

"Dia bukan tipe anak yang manja, Noona. Dia akan baik-baik saja walaupun pulang sendiri. Tidak akan ada apa-apa" ujarku mencoba melerai.

"Yak! Hyung, ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Sehun—adikku—yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku memandangnya heran. Baekhyun? Menangis? Ada apa? apa aku salah bicara? Apa ada yang menyakitinya? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?

"Menangis?" tanya Yura Noona menginterogasi. Sementara aku masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku. Aku meletakkan psp ku disofa, lalu bergegas mengejar anak bodoh itu. Mungkin penyebab dia menangis karena... salah paham! Ish, jinjja. Dasar bodoh! Pabboya!

Author POV

Baekhyun terus melangkah meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol. Saat diluar, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sehun. Ditepisnya air mata itu dengan cepat, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeong Hunnie" sapa Baekhyun pelan. Belum sempat sehun membalas sapaannya, Baek Hyun dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku melihat tingkah aneh Hyungnya itu.

Baek Hyun terus mempercepat langkahnya. Disinilah ia sekarang, sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Tempat dimana ia mengaduhkan segala beban pikirannya. Baek Hyun menangis terisak. Sakit. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kini menyerangnya. Menghancurkan pertahanannya yang menjulang kokoh. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menyamarkan air mata Baek Hyun yang menciptakan sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya. Baek Hyun tak beranjak. Tetap pada posisi dimana ia sekarang. Tak perduli meski hujan turun sederas apa. tak perduli meski badai datang menyerang. Dia akan tetap disini. Berusaha menata hatinya yang telah tercabik-cabik sempurna.

"Baek Hyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul ditaman itu. diraihnya pundak Baek Hyun perlahan. Brukk! Tiba-tiba sang empu tubuh ambruk seketika dan membuat Kris panik tak karuan. Digoyang-goyangkannya badan Baek Hyun. Tak ada respon. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kris dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Baek Hyun dan berlari menembus hujan menuju apartemen milik laki-laki digendongannya ini.

Chanyeol POV

Kudatangi taman dimana biasanya aku dan Baek Hyun bermain. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok laki-laki itu. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur dengan deras membasahi tubuhku. Tidak perduli meski setelah ini aku jatuh sakit atau apa, yang kuinginkan hanya anak itu. kupercepat langkahku menuju taman itu. Aku berhenti seketika saat melihat sosok seseorang yang kukenal. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dibangku taman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dia... menangis! Aku terpaku melihatnya seperti itu. selama lebih dari 20 tahun bersamanya, aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Apa dia benar-benar terluka?

Kugerakkan kakiku yang terasa mati rasa. Aku berjalan mendekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga sesuatu membuatku kembali berhenti terpaku. Kris-ge... mengangkat Baek Hyun? Kenapa Baek Hyun terlihat begitu lemas? Apa dia pingsan?

Kubalikkan badanku dan berjalan kembali ke rumah. Aku terlambat. Kris-ge telah datang terlebih dahulu. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama Kris-ge bersamanya. Aku tak boleh terlalu khawatir. Lagipula, Baekhyun anak yang kuat.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau basah kuyup? Kau mandi hujan? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Kyungsoo—sepupuku—mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akalnya saat aku sampai dirumah. Ck, si polos ini benar-benar membuatku semakin frustasi!

Pletak! Sehun dengan segera melontarkan aksi bogemannya ke anak kelewat polos satu itu. aku hanya tertawa miris melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis.

"Yak! Sehun! Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Kyungsoo. Tanpa menjawab, Sehun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah pola keluargaku yang abnormal ini. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan membersihkan badanku.

"Kris-ge, kenapa kau juga basah kuyup?" kudengar Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tunggu, untuk apa Kris-ge kesini?

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanyanya tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. untuk apa dia mencariku?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba, Bruak! Pintu kamarku terbuka seketika.

"Yak! WU YI FAN! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku saat Kris tiba-tiba membuka kamarku. Untung aku belum melepaskan handukku.

"Panggil aku Gege!" bentaknya. "KAU MAU KUBUNUH? TIDAK SOPAN!" aku memutar bola mataku. Orang ini benar-benar tidak penting.

"Ck, untuk apa kau kesini?"

.

.

.

Kuraih sepasang baju dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah mendengar kabar Baekhyun dari Kris. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha membalut kain-kain itu ditubuhku, aku keluar dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Baek Hyun POV

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, dimana ini? apa ini kamarku? Kenapa ada kain kompresan didahiku?. Seketika otakku memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Mataku kembali terasa panas saat mengingatnya. Air mataku meluncur tanpa terkendali. Kenapa terasa sangat sakit? kenapa harus sesakit ini?

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" pekikku frustasi. Sungguh, aku adalah sahabat terburuk didunia ini. bagaimana bisa saat sahabatku akan menikah aku malah tidak merasa bahagia dan berharap dia tidak akan pernah melaksanakan niatnya itu?. "Benar-benar buruk" rutukku ditengah-tengah isak tangisku.

Kreeekkk. Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku tersentak saat mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dipintu itu menatapku tajam tanpa bergeming. 1 menit. 3 menit. 5 menit. Telah cukup lama dia hanya berdiri disitu tanpa bergeming sedikitpun menatapku. aku mencoba menghentikan air mataku. Tapi gagal. Air mata ini tetap mengalir tak terkendali.

Dia bergerak menuju kearahku. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, direbahkannya tubuhnya disampingku, lalu kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku dan tubuhnya (ngerti kan ya posisinya gimana?). Dia menarik lenganku dan mendekapku erat. Hening- hening- hening. Entah telah berapa lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini. rasa hangat semakin menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Mungkin setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, aku pasti akan mati. Jantungku benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang.

"Kau bodoh!" gumamnya. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suara setelah hampir setengah jam berdiam diri memelukku seperti guling. Air mataku tetap tak berhenti. Aku rasa dadanya basah karena ulah air mataku ini. "Kenapa kau menangis dibawah hujan sederas itu, hah?! apa kau gila? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? bagaimana kalau kau sakit, hah? aku tidak mau pernikahanku batal hanya karena calon istriku sakit!" aku tersentak hebat ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Air mataku berhenti meluncur, tapi jantungku terasa meloncat-loncat didalam sana. "Aku akan sangat marah jika pernikahan kita tertunda hanya karena kau flu" gumamnya lagi. Nyaris tak terdengar kalau saja kupingku ini tidak seperti kuping kelelawar. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak meraih daguku dan mengangkatnya. Kini mata kami bertemu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, hingga...

Haachhimmm! Aku menutup mulutku seketika. Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol pasti akan membunuhku! Bagaimana bisa aku bersin disaat-saat yang seperti ini? benar-benar menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaaan. Huwaaaaah

"Yaaak! Byun Baek Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Chanyeol POV

'Dasar bodoh! Aku tadi berniat melamarmu! Tapi kenapa kau pergi seenaknya? Dasar bocah bodoh' gerutuku.

Kutarik dagunya hingga kini mata kami bertemu. Kudekatkan wajahku berusaha untuk meraih bibirnya. Kubuka mataku sebentar, kulihat dia berusaha menutup matanya. Kulirik bibirnya sekilas, itu membuatku menelan ludah. Kututup lagi mataku, kembali berusaha menyapu bibirnya.

Haaachhiiimmm!

"Yaaak! Byun Baek Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" pekikku tak karuan. Bisa-bisanya dia bersin disaat yang tidak tepat! Apa dia tidak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk memberanikan diri menciumnya? Ck, anak ini benar-benar!

"M... mm.. mianhae" sesalnya sembari mengarahkan tangannya kewajahku. Untung tidak ada cairan apapun yang menyerbu wajah indahku. Meskipun tidak ada cairan apapun, tetap saja ini membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini kebiasaanya saat dia benar-benar merasa khawatir. Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul diotak cerdasku ini. kudorong dia dan kutindih tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Benar-benar manis.

"Kau telah membuat vampire marah. Kau harus terima akibatnya" ancamku dengan sedikit seringai iblis. Kutatap tepat dimanik-manik matanya. Aku menatapnya dingin, seolah dialah mangsa yang akan kujadikan makan malam. Wajahnya semakin memerah padam. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Buahahhahhahahahhahahhahahhaha!" Tawaku pecah seketika. Dia benar-benar ketakutan! Wajahnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin memakannya.

"Yaaaaak! Park Chanyeooooooooooooooool!"

###First Night ###

Baek Hyun POV

Kukenakan baju tidurku dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Apa dia tertidur?

Kugoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Dia hanya melenguh sebentar lalu kembali tertidur pulas. Tiang listrik ini seperti kerbau.

"Yeol. Ireona" kupukul pipinya pelan. Tak ada respon. Orang ini membuatku semakin gusar. "Tuan Park. Cepat bangun" ucapku sembari menampar pipinya pelan.

"Engghh... lima menit lagi, Noona pintanya dengan mata terpejam. Apa-apaan dia ini? dia kira aku ini Yura Noona?

"Tuan Park, sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang atau susu pisangmu kubuang" bisikku menekankan. Selang sepersekian detiknya, Tiang listrik itu bangun dan menatapku tajam seolah-olah akan membunuhku jika aku berani mendekati pasangan sehidup sematinya itu (baca: pisang). "Mwoga? Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat mandi! Kau bau, ara?!" bentakku yang mulai kikuk karena dia menatapku tanpa bergeming sedari tadi. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibirku singkat. Ini ciuman kedua kami!

"Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus" ejeknya saat sukses membuat wajahku merah menyala karena perlakuan diluar abnormalnya itu. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu meninggalkanku dan melesat kekamar mandi.

"Park chanyeooooooool!" teriakku saat otakku selesai merespon apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dia kembali tertawa puas dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ingin rasanya kudobrak pintu kamar mandi itu dan kupukuli si tiang listrik sialan itu. Aku benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan tiang listrik yang satu ini. kuraih laptopku dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menulisku yang sempat tertunda karena acara pernikahan yang super duper melelahkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Eng, wangi tubuhnya tercium jelas dihidungku. Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak tidak!

Dia kini merangkak keatas ranjang ditemani dengan psp-nya.

Heningg...

Heninggg...

Aku dan Chanyeol tetap pada kegiatan masing-masing. Aku sibuk meneruskan novelku(?), dan dia sedang sibuk berkencan dengan psp sialan itu. Sesekali aku dengar dia berteriak dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Kurasa dia kalah lagi, kekekek~. Terkadang aku juga mengeluarkan gelak tawaku saat mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

Telah satu jam lebih kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Padahal ini kan malam pertamaku.

Bulu kudukku terasa berdiri dengan sendirinya. Aura-aura menyeramkan mulai terasa pada sisi kiriku. Kuhentikan kegiatanku, lalu menoleh kearah kiriku. Bingo! Tiang listrik itu sedang menatapku tajam. Matanya mendarat tepat dimanik-manik mataku. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Mmmmpphh" teriakku saat dengan tiba-tiba dia menyerang bibirku. Astaga...! tidak bisakah dia berlaku sedikit lembut? Huwaaaaahh, eommmaaaaa!

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu?" protesku setelah kurasa lebih dari lima menit ia menciumku. Dia ini mau membunuhku atau apa? aku tidak bisa bernapas, bodoh!

"Aku... kalah lagi. Game ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku telah mencobanya berulang kali tapi tetap saja aku kalah!" gerutunya yang semakin membuatku naik pitam. Jadi dia melakukan itu hanya karena...

"Game? Yaaaaakkk! PARK CHANYEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

.xxx.

Ini FF udah lama, udah pernah author publish di salah satu fanpage facebook. Maincastnya sebenarnya Kyuhyun. Tapi disini author ubah jadi Chanbaek. Mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah baca ff ini, ini karya saya asli bukan hasil plagiat atau apapun. Jadi jangan bilang bahwa saya plagiatin ff di facebook itu, karena memang saya adalah authornya.

Btw bahas masalah judul-_- mian, author ngebleng judulnya apa. Jadi ya begitulah.

Sebenernya FF ini udah tamat. Tapi kalau ada yang minta dibuatkan terusannya, mungkin chapter 2 nanti isinya smut.

oh iya, author sedikit kesulitan, kalau author mau lanjut ke chapter 2 apa cara publish-nya juga sama?

RnR Juseyo~~^^

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk menentukan chapter selanjutnya^^ kritik dan saran diterima~


End file.
